As a result of the increasing design complexity and magnitude of contemporary software systems, significant efforts have been expended in design language development, high-level synthesis methodologies and verification methodologies to leverage the power of high-level models to reduce design cycle time and resulting expense. Techniques that facilitate the efficient verification of software systems during development therefore, would represent a significant advance in the art.